First Date
by Blackwid0wfangirl
Summary: Clint asks Natasha out on a date. A first date. How will it end?


**I want to thank two people for giving me inspiration to write this. The first one is my best friend from school. We always ask each other stuff like 'What would happen if Loki took Natasha?' and all sorts of stuff. Well this time I asked her "What if Clint and Natasha went on a first date, kissed, while a news reporter got the whole thing?" and we came up with this. Then, I found the best author ever that gave me more inspiration. Thanks, CrazyOtaku13! Any way, here is my story!**

* * *

**Clint**

I was so nervous. Yeah, I love Nat. But I'm gonna ask her out soon. We've been on dates, but the were never real. They were for our missions. I was going to ask her out on a first date. I've never been so nervous. Would she think I was crazy? What if it ruins our partnership? Will she ever talk to me again? The next thing I know, I'm knocking on her door at the Avengers Tower. She opens the door and smiles sweetly at me.

"Hey, Nat. I was wanting to know if you wanna go get Italian food with me." I say.

"Uh, sure." she says back. I wonder how she felt now.

"Great. I'll come get you at 6:30. Wear something nice." I tell her then walk off so I can get ready. This will be a great night for the both of us.

**Natasha**

Did he really just ask me out? I was so nervous I fell back on my bed. Maybe Tony was making Clint do that. But maybe not. Did he really wanna go out with me?

I decide to go ahead and get ready. I got to my closet and pick out a black dress. Tony always said it complimented my figure. I put my hair up in a bun and put some light make up on. Then, a little bit of Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume. I was really really scared. Maybe even terrified. Soon it was 6:28 and there was a knock on my door. I open it to see Clint in dress pants and a dress shirt. I smile at him and get a smile in return.

"Woah. You look... amazing," he says.

"You two," I reply.

"C'mon, let's go," he says.

He takes my hand. I almost tense, but don't for some reason. I felt nervous, but also happy.

**Clint**

We soon get two the Italian restaurant. The waiter said to get the couples plate, which was a large bowl of spaghetti. So, we did. Nat said it would be romantic. I started up some small talk while we waited for the food.

"Can I ask a totally random question?" I ask her.

She takes a sip of her wine and nods.

"What if we started a family?" I ask.

Nat takes a minute to think, like usual. "Never thought about it. But it would be a perfect family." she finally answers. I smile.

Soon enough, the food gets here and we start eating. It was kinda weird sharing a big meal with her at first, but I got used to it. We got so caught up in eating that we didn't care about the strange looks from fans. The next thing I know, were both eating on a noodle and leaning in. Then our lips meet. We kiss. There was a flash of light and I just thought it was a crazed fan. We soon pull away. The rest of our meal was finished in silence.

"Ready to go back?" I ask. I was starting to really want sex.

"Yeah." she says. I could tell she wanted the same thing.

I lead our back to my room in the Avengers Tower. I couldn't stand it anymore so I just kiss her fiercely. She was soon pinned to the bed and I rip her dress off.

**Natasha**

I wake up the next morning rapped in a pair of warm arms. Clint. And... were we both naked?

"Morning, Nat." Clint whispers tiredly. I nearly spook.

"Morning. We should get dressed and go down to the team." I say.

He nods and gets out of bed. We both get dressed in silence then go to the kitchen were the team is. They were all huddled around the island.

"Awwww! It's Legolas and Spidey kissing!" Tony exclaims. He had a news paper in his hand.

I quickly snatch the paper away.

"You two were very loud last night." Steve says only making Tony grin.

"Shut up." Clint growls defensively.

"Okay, all that matters is that they had fun!" Bruce says.

"Thank you, Bruce." I put in.

"Two mortals having fun, cute." Thor says.

Even though they did annoy me and Clint forever, it was the best first day in my entire life.

**The end**

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
